The invention refers to an insect protection for openings of buildings, in particular for windows.
It is already known to close openings of buildings, in particular windows, with a net for preventing insects such as flys, mosquitos, wasps and so on from entering the building through the opening of the building. This net is frequently fastened on a rigid frame which can be applied in front the opening of the building. Such an insert protection is effective when carefully mounted but can not be used everywhere and for example can not be used at those places where the opening of the building is only difficultly accessible or where the outer side of such openings is given a profile, for example by window drips, casings or the like.
There is also known an insect protection which can be lowered in front of the opening of the building like a curtain. For reliably hindering insects from entering the building, the lateral edges of the curtain must, after having lowered same, sealingly be pressed against the face of the building and maintained in this position. This does not only require separate fastening means but makes it also necessary to use these fastening means which requires additional work.
Another known embodiment is designed as a rolling window curtain which in wound-up condition is accommodated within a casing built into the window lintel, guide rails being provided at the lateral side surfaces of the window lintel within which the rolling window curtain can be pulled down in a sealing condition. Such an embodiment is not only very expensive but also reduces the effective width of the window opening so that such guide rails can not be mounted at any place, particularly if they represent an obstacle for completely opening the wings of a window.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insect protection for openings of buildings in which the drawbacks of known constructions are avoided. It is a further object of the invention to design an insect protection for openings of buildings such that these buildings openings can reliably and in a simple manner and with low expenditure be sealed against the ingress of insects. It is a further object of the invention to design the insect protection such that it can universally be applied and can be used independent from the type of the building openings to be sealed and from protrusions or the like provided on buildings. It is a still further object of the invention to design an insect protection such that it provides an unobjectionable sealing against flying insects independent from whether exact size standards have been met or not even with uneven bordering surfaces of the building openings. It is a further object of the invention to design an insect protection such that it occupies only little space when retracted toward one edge of the opening so that in this position of the insect protection the passage of light and air through the building opening is not reduced or reduced to a negligible extent. It is a further object of the invention to provide an insect protection which can in a simple manner be moved from a first position exposing the building opening into a second position closing the building opening. Finally, it is an object of the invention to design an insect protection such that any ingress of insects through the building opening is also prevented in case of wind and storm.
It is, finally, also an object of the invention to provide a progress for manufacturing such an insect protection in a simple manner.